


Hugs, Kisses & Presents

by ashleyevans306715



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, New Year's Eve, One Shot Collection, Presents, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, clumsy Reader, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyevans306715/pseuds/ashleyevans306715
Summary: Holidays are all about spending time with loved ones... the gifts are just an added bonus.A collection of holiday themed one shots. Mostly fluff and humor.[haikyuu!! characters x reader]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. New Years [Ushijima Wakatoshi]

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!! I hope you all have a wonderful 2021 filled with love and luck :)
> 
> I'm not really sure where this series is going. I was just in the mood to write something and I had an idea to write about gifts that haikyuu characters would give / receive from the reader on certain festive occasions.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

_December 31 / January 01 — New Year’s Eve / Day_

You stuck your tongue out, eyes wide with concentration as your fingers moved with nimble strokes.

You dipped the brush in the ink again and moved it smoothly over the paper, completing the final stroke.

“There,” you grinned, setting the brush aside and taking in the calligraphy. You would have to wait for it to dry but it would be ready in time for the club fair at Shiratorizawa.

The calligraphy club wasn’t all that popular on campus, but you were hoping to lure at least a few first years to join.

Your phone rang then and you answered it, idly noting that some of the blank ink had somehow managed to coat your fingers.

“Oh, Yuri, what’s up?” you spoke into your phone.

“ **[Name]** -chan, some of us were planning to go to the temple since it’s new year’s eve. Do you want to join?”

You hummed, absentmindedly pushing back some of the hair falling over your forehead. “Sure, I’ll meet you guys at the front gate in ten minutes.”

Yuri chirped her approval and you hung up. You quickly cleaned up the room, making sure the calligraphy you had worked hard on wouldn’t be disturbed, and then grabbed your bag, hastily making for the front entrance.

By the time you reached the Shiratorizawa gates, Yuri and Aoi were already there, along with Tendou Satori and Ushijima Wakatoshi from the boys’ volleyball team.

Aoi, who was part of the girls’ volleyball team, had befriended the oddball redhead first and started inviting him along to first her study session and then all the casual hangouts with Yuri and you. Tendou had in turn dragged the captain to all of these hangouts and while you made an unusual group, the five of you got on surprisingly well.

“Hope you didn’t wait long,” you smiled in greeting.

“Not at all,” Tendou grinned back.

“ **[Name]** -chan, were your practicing calligraphy again?” Aoi asked.

“How’d you know?” you asked.

Yuri giggled, “You’ve got ink stains on your face.”

“Ack!” You flushed, pulling your compact mirror out and checking your face to find the black ink smudged across your temple.

You remembered finding your fingers stained. You must’ve touched your face with the stained fingers without realizing it.

“Here,” Aoi pulled a tissue out of her pocket and wiped at the smudge with an almost fond grin on her face.

This wasn’t the first - and most likely, it wouldn’t be the last - time that you found ink stains on your body. You had a tendency to get distracted while working on your calligraphy and later found yourself oblivious to the remnants of ink on you.

“Shall we go?” You grinned once Aoi had stepped back, cheeks dusted pink in slight embarrassment.

The five of your walked to the nearest temple, making idle conversation the whole while. Once you had prayed at the temple, you and your friends decided to sample the snacks being sold at the stalls outside the temple. You loitered around till it was close to midnight and then made your way to the top of a hill. It was the perfect vantage point to watch the New Years fireworks light up the sky.

You plopped down onto the grass and craned your neck to watch the array of red, green and gold lights against the dark backdrop of the sky. You could hear Yuri, Aoi and Tendou singing and dancing around but you didn’t bother joining the hyper trio. A few minutes passed before you felt someone settle down beside you.

You looked into the deep olive eyes of Shiratorizawa’s most famous student and grinned. “Happy New Year, Wakatoshi-kun.”

“Happy New Year,” he replied, his deep voice cut through the cool air pleasantly.

You expected him to stop at that but after a brief furrow of his brows, Ushijima continued. “This is fo you,” he thrust a small messily wrapped package into your hand.

“Huh?” you balked. “A gift?”

Ushijima nodded. “For the new year,” he said, as if that explained everything.

“Um, thanks Wakatoshi-kun. I didn’t get you anything though.” you frowned.

Ushijima didn’t say anything and to distract yourself from the bitter guilt, you shook the wrapped package slightly. “Should I open it now?”

Ushijima nodded.

You ripped the wrapping paper, trying not to get too excited. When the object within was finally revealed, you blinked in confusion.

“Wet… wipes?” you held the pack up to eye level.

“Because you usually have ink stains from calligraphy sessions,” Ushijima pointed out.

Your cheeks flushed. He wasn’t wrong and you were sure you’d run through the pack of 100 wipes within a week considering how much time you spent on calligraphy but did he have to be so blunt about it?

You touched your forehead self-consciously, wondering whether there was still any ink smudge on your face.

“Thanks Wakatoshi-kun,” you managed a weak smile. “I’ll use these well.”

Ushijima nodded, lips tugging up at the corner just the tiniest bit.

(Later that night once you had returned to campus,

“Neh, Wakatoshi-kun, did you give **[Name]** -chan a gift to let her know your feelings?”

“Ah,” Ushijima nodded.

“What did you get her?” Tendou cocked his head to the side, curiously. “Chocolates? Flowers?”

“Wet wipes.”

“…”

“…”

“You’re lucky you’re good at volleyball.”)


	2. Valentine's Day [Iwaizumi Hajime]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: Happy valentine's day, my lovely readers!! Hope you guys have a great day with your SO/friends/family :) 
> 
> Secondly, thank you so so much to everyone who subscribed, commented and left kudos on the previous chapter!
> 
> I had this chapter written up a couple weeks ago and it was absolute torture waiting till Feb 14 to post it hahaha. Anyway hope you guys like this cute little one shot <3

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

_February 14 — Valentine’s Day_

Kindaichi eyed the horde of girls outside the gymnasium warily. It wasn’t unusual for a few girls to show up at the Aoba Johsai boys’ volleyball team’s practice, but he’d never seen as many gathered together before.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki appeared over Kindaichi’s shoulder suddenly, nearly causing the first year to jump.

“Wow, it’s quite the turn out this year huh?” Hanamaki grinned.

Matsukawa nodded in agreement. “He’s going to be bragging about this for the next four weeks at least.”

Kindaichi looked from one third year to the other. “Huh? What’re you talking about, senpai?”

Hanamaki smirked, draping an arm over the tall boy’s shoulder. “Kindaichi-kun, don’t tell me you don’t know what day it is.”

Kindaichi stared at Hanamaki blankly.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, moron,” Kunimi answered languidly from where he was warming up.

Kindaichi bristled at the insult but before he could yell at his classmate, Hanamki snapped his fingers. “Bingo!”

Kindaichi paused, looking from the girls who seemed to be eagerly waiting for something to the pink haired regular beside him.

“Then… are they here to give u-us gifts?” he stammered, the tips of his ears turning red at the idea.

Matsukawa chuckled. “More like they’re here for one particular person.”

“Speak of the devil,” Hanamaki drawled, his voice almost drowned out by the sudden squeals of the mass.

Kunimi watched his captain handle the mob at the entrance with ease, throwing smiles and winks all around. The girls ate it up, squealing and offering their wrapped up gifts to him with hearts in their eyes.

It was all rather nauseating to watch.

“Just you wait,” Yahaba muttered lowly from beside him. “Next year, that’ll be me!”

Kunimi had to bite down on his lip to stop the uncharacteristic burst of laughter that threatened to spill out.

Iwaizumi glared at the brown haired third year still entertaining his fangirls at the entrance. It had been nearly thirty minutes now and while the team was doing just fine practicing without their captain, Iwaizumi was starting to lose his temper.

The girls had scattered after bestowing their presents on their idol, and now Oikawa was just flirting with the last of the lot - four third year girls who had been Oikawa’s devoted fans since they’d all joined Aoba Johsai.

Iwaizumi hated Valentine’s Day. And it had nothing to do with how many gifts he received — no matter what a certain setter said.

(“Don’t make that scary face, Iwa-chan. Girls would give you chocolates too if you didn’t look like you were plotting their murder.”

“Shut up, trashykawa!”)

It was just a nuisance to deal with Oikawa’s fangirls. It was bad enough that he had to deal with them on a daily basis (perks of being Oikawa’s best friend) but it was especially difficult on Valentine’s Day, White Day, and don’t even get Iwaizumi started on that stupid setter’s birthday!

“U-um, excuse me?”

Iwaizumi blinked at the soft voice, turning away from where he was staring daggers at an oblivious Oikawa.

Iwaizumi eyed you, his lips still pulled down in a disapproving frown. You squeaked under his intense stare, regretting your decision to show up at the gym at all.

It took Iwaizumi a few seconds but his frown eased when he recognized you — **[Name]** from 3-5. You were one of the few girls in his class who hadn’t tried to hassle him for information about Oikawa. You’d never spoken to him, in fact Iwaizumi had never heard you speak to anyone. You were usually lost in your own world at the back of the class.

The only reason he remembered you now is because it was only yesterday that the math teacher had called you to the board to solve a problem and you had tripped over your own feet while walking there.

But he’d never seen you around the gymnasium before. As far as Iwaizumi could tell, you weren’t a volleyball fan. So what were you doing here?

His eyes darted down your figure as you fidgeted awkwardly in front of him. When he noticed the small box clutched tight in your hands, it all made sense.

He rolled his eyes, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. “He’s over there.”

You looked up, startled and then looked to where Iwaizumi was pointing at the captain. “W-What?” you stuttered, confused.

“You’re here to give that idiot a gift, aren’t you? Make it quick, he’s already wasted half of practice,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

You flushed, feeling all the confidence you’d mustered up in the girls’ bathroom dissolve. “N-No, I… I’m not, I mean —”

You stumbled over your words, cheeks burning with humiliation.

“H-Here!” You thrust the box into the ace’s hand and rushed away, tripping over thin air and flushing to the tips of your ears but not daring to look back.

(You would recall this embarrassing moment for the rest of the day, repeating “ _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid,_ ” to yourself as you shoveled vanilla ice cream into your mouth straight from the carton, hoping the sweet treat would make you feel better.)

Iwaizumi watched you high-tail it out of the gym and then looked down at the cute white box you’d left behind. He considered leaving it in the locker room with the pile of other gifts Oikawa had received all day but stopped as the sloppily written script on the top caught his eye.

_To Iwaizumi-san_.

Iwaizumi blinked. Once. Twice.

The name didn’t change.

“Iwa-chan, whatcha got there?” Oikawa trilled, having finally parted with the girls.

He leaned over the ace’s shoulder and widened his eyes when he noticed the box. “Oh my, you got a Valentine’s gift too? Who’s it from? See, I told you, all you had to do was stop scowling all the — Ow!”

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, one arm still raised in the air, as the setter nursed his head. “Iwa, you brute!”

Oikawa huffed before walking away to put the last of his gifts in the locker room.

Iwaizumi looked back at the white box in his hand, feeling bad for the rude way he’d talked to you. He slipped the box into his jacket pocket, making a mental note to thank you when he saw you in class.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, not sure how I feel about this one.
> 
> I can totally see Ushijima as the type who would buy a "practical" gift. Which is what I was hoping to show through this one shot, but I feel like it was all over the place OTL
> 
> But anyway, thank you for reading! Kudos are appreciated <3 Also please feel free to let me know your thoughts through the comments :)


End file.
